


Max x Camera

by simpletextadventure



Series: The less usual ships [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Max loves photography, Other, camera porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max loves cameras!





	Max x Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corderoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Corderoon).



> @Corderoon, Thank you again for your suggestion! <3
> 
> English is a foreign language for me. If there are mistakes I would be grateful for a hint, thanks!

Max had just taken the new catalog of her favorite photography shop out of her post box. The photographer was super excited. She wanted to go to her room as quickly as possible to enjoy this camera porn in private. She heard Dana call her name as she passed Dana's room but she pretended not to hear her. Max hugged the catalog with more force to her chest and ran to her own room.  
  
Once there, she locked her door, turned on her stereo, undressed and lay down with the catalog on her bed. She lay naked on her stomach and wagged excitedly with her feet. She slid the pages through her fingers, inhaling the air streaming from the catalog. Max moaned softly as she exhaled the air that smelled like paper and glue.  
  
Then she turned on her back. She leaned against the wall and held the catalog with one hand. "Damn, they have carbon fiber tripods here. The ballhead even has a pan-lock?", Max said quietly as she started to leaf through the catalog. The photographer looked at the different tripods and massaged her breasts at the same time. She only took her hand from herself when she had to turn the page.  
  
"Oh my God, they even have books now!", Max moaned quietly and looked at the book titles, "'The Decisive Moment' by Henri Cartier-Bresson. that's rare ..." As she studied the various book titles, her hand wandered from her breasts, over her stomach, to her most intimate area. She spread her legs a little and moaned slightly as she touched herself.  
  
Max's mouth opened a little further as she looked at the chapter with the photo printers, "That printer is amazing. I'd love to see how it reproduces my pictures." Max rubbed herself a little faster and her breathing became more and more to a constant moaning.  
  
Next came the cameras. Max bit her lower lip to suppress her intense moaning. The chapter started with compact cameras, then came the DSLRs and then the system cameras. Max interrupted her circling movements between her legs. She could not suppress her moans anymore. She knew the next section would give her a violent orgasm. The headline reads "Second Hand Analog Cameras" She had to prepare for this before she could go on.  
  
She took her shirt and stuffed it into her mouth as far as possible. Then she turned the page and let her eyes wander over the vintage cameras. "This is definitely where cameras go to heaven ...", Max thought, "Oh man, they have those sweet ultrasonic lenses ... and look at that vintage rangefinder! Want!" Max's excitement was so great that she moaned in her t-shirt.  
  
The photographer rubbed herself faster and faster, between her legs, focusing on this one Leica camera. This camera was a real vintage beauty! 135 mm format, up to 1.2f and no unnecessary extras, just pure photography! Max brought her knees close to her breasts. The catalog fell on her breasts and she moaned in her shirt, "Oh, yes fuck me! Fuck me with your camera Lens! Fuck me hard! I want a million analog babies with you!" Max imagined how she takes pictures with the camera, becoming a unit with the camera.  
  
When Max reached her orgasm, she felt like a flash of light had exploded between her legs - Like an incredibly strong camera flash! Her most intimate area contracted like the iris of a camera. Her usually focused eyes rolled back and her muscles twitched - she had a great orgasm.

Max pulled the t-shirt out of her mouth and breathed deeply and heavily. She enjoyed the last waves of her orgasm and smiled in peace. Satisfaction flowed through her body. Just like, when she watches a polaroid while it develops and realizes that she has taken a good picture. The photographer carefully took the catalog from her chest. The pages clung to her sweaty skin. She stayed in her bed for a moment, thinking, "I'd better take a shower and I might want to visit Dana ... I cannot believe, I was that desperate ..."


End file.
